Reversed!
by SilverstartheWaterbender
Summary: Mary's parents are away, and she and her friends are ready for two weeks of piratey goodness.  They should be careful what they wish for, as five 18th century partycrashers find themselves in Mary's closet! Rated T, JxM, NorringtonxOc This oughta be good!
1. WTF was that?

Reversed!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Disclaimer: I don't POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways. I own pretty much everyone else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

"Are you sure you'll be alright for two weeks?" Mom asked in her Mom-ish way, shifting her suitcase to her other hand.

"Totally," I assured her. "I'm a responsible seventeen-year-old, just one year away from being a legal adult. I think I can look after myself and a dog." I looked down at the Golden Retriever by my side. "Ain't that right, Terra?" Terra barked in agreement. Or maybe she just barked. It's hard to tell with her.

"Isn't," Dad asked, walking over to us.

I looked up. "Huh?"

"Don't say 'ain't,' Mary."

I sighed. "Typical schoolteacher type. As I was saying, I can drive, I can cook, I can buy stuff with my credit card, and I'll be _fine_. Go enjoy your vacation," I said, pushing them out the door.

Mom looked back. "You know the rules, don't you?"

I stepped out onto the porch, Terra following. "No drinking, no parties, no boys except Joey who doesn't count cause he's one of my best friends," I recited in a monotone voice.

Mom and Dad nodded approvingly. "Good," Dad said. "Now, we'll call you once our plane lands. Take care of yourself, and don't do anything reckless."

"Got it," I said, struggling to hide my grin. If my parents knew about all the reckless stuff I did with Jack and the crew of the Pearl, they'd drop dead on the spot! Heh, heh, heh! But of course, I was reminded that the _real_ Jack – the Jack as I know him – was still dead. I was so wrapped up in my memories of those days, I didn't hear my parent's next words. "Uh, sorry. What?"

"We said, 'we love you,'" Mom repeated, sounding hurt.

"Oh. I love you guys, too. Now go! You'll miss your flight." I gave them both a hug and a kiss, and helped Mom put her bags in the taxi. Mom and Dad got in the car and waved. I waved back, and Terra started barking. We stood on the porch as the taxi pulled away, and I felt a small pang in my chest. I'd never been alone for two weeks before – my overprotective parents saw to that.

I scratched Terra behind the ears and felt my nervousness abate. "Maybe," I said out loud, "since they're not here, Calypso will bring me back. I mean, I may not actually have the DVD, but she knows how much I want to go back." Terra licked my hand gently. She'd been the only one I'd told about my trip across time and space. Only she knew how much I loved Jack. I brushed a tear from my face. I knew he would be alive and _single_ at the end of AWE, but unless I was back in the POTC world, I would feel this pain forever.

"YO, MARY!"

I looked up and grinned. Rebecca, Joey, Lisa, and Celia were trooping across the snow-covered lawn, bundled in heavy winter coats. I laughed and waved at them. "Hey, gang! Mom and Dad just flew the coop! I'm free!"

"We just saw them leave!" Joey said.

"And we've got a surprise for you!" Lisa said playfully.

I grinned. "I love surprises! But hold that thought and come inside. There are five cups of cocoa with our names on it!"

The group cheered and rushed inside. Laughing, I followed them. They removed their outer layers and collapsed on the sofa, Terra curling up at their feet. Smiling, I went into the kitchen to get the cocoa. Just as I was picking up the tray, I was once again reminded that my friends knew nothing about my little excursions. I wondered if this would be the time to tell them…nah. I'd rather not ruin winter break for them. They'd be so jealous, and furious that I didn't tell them sooner.

Shaking my head, I picked up the tray and walked back into the living room. I laid it on the table and collapsed on the sofa. "So," I began, taking a cup. "What's the surprise?"

Rebecca grinned. "Did your parents tell you about their trip?"

I blinked. "Just that they were going to Florida and wouldn't be back for two weeks. Why?"

Celia giggled behind her hands. "Well…they didn't go alone."

"All our parents skipped town, too!" Rebecca said, laughing maniacally.

My eyes widened. All of us, in charge of our respective houses? My four best friends were alone for two weeks, _just like me_? "You're lying!"

"It's the truth!" Joey told me. "All five of us are masters of the house for two solid weeks!"

"That's insane!" I shouted, shaking my head. "My parents never said a thing!"

"I guess they don't want you to go crazy while they're gone," Celia reasoned.

Lisa snorted. "Fat chance of that. I mean think about it: all together, we've got five empty houses, three cars, two awesome stereo systems, five TVs, lots of money in the form of cash and credit, five fridges full of tasty snacks and soda, two weeks of _no school_, and all the Pirates of the Caribbean we can watch! How can they _not_ expect us to go crazy?!"

I stood and raised my cup. "My friends, I can safely say that these will be the best two weeks of our lives!" Of course, I wasn't counting any of my Calypso-induced experiences. My friends cheered, Terra started howling, and there was a general loud and obnoxious noise.

"So what do we do first?" Joey asked over the din.

I picked up my _COTBP_ DVD from on top of the TV. "What else?" I put in the DVD and grabbed the remote. "Celia, go get the works, will ya?"

Celia stood and saluted, uncharacteristically crazy. "Aye aye, Captain!" She rushed to the kitchen to get the works – cheese popcorn and Mountain Dew are the only things that go with a high seas adventure. _Everyone _knows that!

"Hey, hold it!" Rebecca said suddenly as the menu popped up. "Where's your hat?"

I looked up from the TV. "Who, me?"

"Yeah, you. Whenever we watch POTC, you always wear your tri-cornered hat. Where is it?"

I froze. _My hat_…the last time I had seen it, Jack had been holding it as the Kraken dragged down the Pearl. I couldn't tell Rebecca _that_! I took a deep breath. "I, uh…lost it."

"Aw!" Lisa groaned. "Don't worry, Mary. We'll help you look for it!"

"Uh…that's okay. We can, uh, just watch the movie. It'll be fine." I sat back down and looked away. Rebecca frowned but said nothing.

Celia suddenly rushed back into the room, works-less. "Bad news, guys. There's plenty of Mountain Dew, but there isn't any cheese popcorn!"

We all gasped, and Lisa pretended to pass out. "Now what do we do?" Joey groaned.

I stood once again and turned off the TV. "Calm down, you guys. I'll just run to the store and get some. It'll only take a few minutes." Terra whimpered and I scratched her behind the ears. "Don't worry, I'll be back even before you have time to miss me." This was untrue, as Terra had had a habit of throwing panic attacks when I left the house since she was a puppy. I turned to the guys. "Keep her calm, okay?"

"We will," Celia promised. "Now, go get the popcorn! RUN, GIRL! RUN LIKE JACK ON THE PELEGOSTOS' ISLAND!" I laughed, grabbed the car keys, and rushed out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Rebecca's POV)**

I frowned as I gripped the back of Terra's collar. None of the others had noticed, but lately, Mary's been acting a bit strange. She always seems nervous when we mention the movies, and sometimes she starts crying for no apparent reason. And she practically hit the roof when we mentioned the hat. In fact, now that I think about it, Mary had been acting like this since her sixteenth birthday, and that was over a year ago.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Terra, who was growling and struggling against my grip. "Easy, girl," I said through clenched teeth, but she struggled harder.

Lisa grabbed Terra's collar as well. "What's wrong with her?" she asked. "She usually just runs around in circles, howling her head off! She never acts like this!"

"Maybe she's in her knew adult habit?" Celia guessed.

"Maybe," I agreed. "Do you think –?"

_THUD!_

We all jumped and Celia screamed. In the confusion, I lost my grip on Terra, who raced up the stairs, barking menacingly. "What the hell was that?" Joey muttered.

"No clue," I answered. "Maybe something just fell?"

Joey shook his head. "I seriously doubt it. I mean, that was a _big_ thud. And the way Terra's acting…maybe there's someone in the house," he finished warily.

We were silent for a moment. Celia's face had turned white, and I felt my hands shaking. "Well," I said, standing, "we'd better go check it out."

"Are you crazy?" Lisa squeaked, gripping my hand. "What if they have guns? What if they're six feet tall and weigh as much as an elephant…each?!"

I sighed impatiently. "Will you chill out? There's no proof that there are burglars in the house."

"What about the way Terra was acting?" Celia whispered, eyes wide.

"Terra always acts strange when Mary leaves…this is just a different level of strange." I frowned at the others. "Now, is someone gonna help me get Terra, or am I going up there alone?" Silence for a moment, but then Joey and Lisa stood up. Celia hesitated, but stood as well. Nodding, I started up the stairs. When I looked back, Joey was holding a baseball bat, Lisa was holding a rolling pin, and Celia was holding an umbrella.

I'm not even going to ask.

We followed the sound of Terra's barking, creeping down the hall slowly, until we reached the open door of Mary's room. I peered in, grabbing the bat from Joey, and saw Terra standing in front of the closet, snarling and barking.

"She's in front of the closet," I reported.

"Maybe there's someone in there!" Lisa whispered.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Only one way to find out." With that, he pushed past me and crept into the room.

"Keep the lights off!" I hissed, and he nodded slightly.

Halfway across, he stopped and knelt down. I caught my breath. Had he seen something? Like maybe a gun? But when he stood back up, he was holding a bracelet – the same one I'd given Mary for her sixteenth birthday! Joey pointed at it, raising an eyebrow. We shrugged – Mary had worn it every day for a year, so why did she pick today to leave it home? And why was it on the floor?

Joey slowly put the bracelet on the nearby dresser before continuing to make his way over to the closet. Terra lay down, but continued to growl. Once she had stopped barking, Joey waved us over. I ran across the room, feeling my eyes widen. Lisa and Celia followed more slowly, looking around the room in fear. Once we were all over there, I put my hand on the doorknob. Suddenly, I heard a softer thud and the sound of someone whispering, though I couldn't hear what was said. Frantically, I looked at the others, who nodded. I slowly turned the doorknob and stepped back.

And not a moment too soon! If I had stayed there a moment longer, I would've been crushed by the squirming mass that fell out of the closet. Someone screamed – it may have been me – and the mass screamed, too. I squinted in the darkness. The mass was actually five figures collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly, I gasped and looked a bit closer. Wait…was that…no, it couldn't be. That's impossible. But that face…

"Lisa," I hissed, not looking away from the figures. "Turn on the lights and brace yourself. You are never gonna believe this."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I AM EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll update soon, promise!

Lisa: Hurry it up already! I want to see what was in Mary's closet!

Silverstar:…

Lisa:…

Silverstar: …uh…wow.

Lisa: That didn't just happen.

Extra cheese popcorn for all who review!


	2. Don't Go in the Closet

Reversed!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

**Special Thanks to:**

**Wolfen-Ways**

**CaptainSparrow-luv.**

**MissDepp4eva **

**artsfan**

**Cruel Irony**

**SparrowsVixen**

**spirochick39**

**Nadireth**

**ButWhyIsAllTheRumAlwaysGone**

**TAG3T.FOR.HURT**

**Miss Stellar**

**DxS Phreak**

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, Wolfen-Ways owns Toby; I own Mary, Rebecca, Celia, Joey, and Lisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Normal POV)**

The teens held their breath as the lights clicked on. Then, of one accord, all four gasped and scrambled backwards. Shakily getting to their feet were Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, and Toby (although none of them knew who the #$ he was)! _"Oh…my…God," _they thought simultaneously.

"Oof," Norrington groaned, brushing himself off. "What in the world was that?"

"Don't look at me, traitor," Toby growled.

Will turned slowly to the wide-eyed teens. "Uh…hello," he began hesitantly. "Can you tell us…where are we, and who are you four?"

Lisa opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Celia dropped her umbrella in surprise. Joey appeared to be in some sort of staring contest with Jack. So it was Rebecca who answered: "We'll tell you, but first…why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

"Certainly," Norrington answered this time. "I am Admiral James Norrington. Over there is Will Turner and his fiancée, Elizabeth Swann." They smiled politely. "And these dregs of society are Toby Dicey –" Toby inclined his head slightly "– and Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_!" Everyone corrected at once. The five newcomers' jaws dropped. Rebecca sucked in her breath, realizing right away what their mistake was. Celia, Lisa, and Joey just stood there, shocked.

It was Jack who broke the silence. "You…know who I am?"

"We know who _all_ of you are," Joey corrected. "…except for Toby." Toby scowled in indignation. "As for our names," Joey went on, "I'm Joey Peterson. Next to me is Rebecca Taylor." Rebecca smiled, trying to hide her excitement. "This here is Celia Richards." Celia curtsied.

Norrington kissed her hand. "A true pleasure," he said, giving her a charming smile. Celia giggled, blushing, but then yelped as Lisa pulled her back. "BACK OFF!" she yelled. "HE'S _MINE_!"

"Uh, yeah," Joey said after a moment. "That's Lisa Matthews and, uh…Norrington, I strongly suggest you stay ten feet away from her at all costs." Norrington immediately took several steps back. Lisa pouted. Joey looked down at Terra, still lying on the floor. "Oh, and this is Terra." Terra barked.

"Thought I heard a dog out here," Jack muttered to himself.

"Well, that's all excellent," Toby said, "but where are we, exactly?"

Rebecca exchanged a glance with your friends before beginning, "Well…have any of you heard of the thirteen American colonies?" Toby shrugged, but everyone else nodded. "Okay, well, in 1776, the colonies separated themselves from England and became their own country: the United States of America. As the centuries past, settlements were built and more states joined the Union, giving us a total of fifty states. You guys are no longer in the Caribbean…or Davy Jones Locker." She nodded to Jack. "You're in one of the states. North Dakota, to be exact."

"Hold on," Lizzie said, speaking for the first time. "1776? As the centuries past? What are you talking about? None of that has happened yet…has it?"

"Well, that's the thing," Rebecca said. "You guys aren't in the 1700's any more. You're in the twenty-first century, in the last few weeks of the year 2007."

Silence. "So we traveled through time?" Will asked slowly.

"That's right," Joey said, nodding. "Welcome to the future."

"But…how did we do that?" Jack asked, puzzled.

Rebecca shrugged. "We have no idea."

"We also don't have any idea how you ended up in the closet in the bedroom of our best friend," Celia piped up.

Norrington raised an eyebrow. "There's another of you?"

Celia nodded. "Yeah. Her name's Mary."

_That _got the pirates' attention. "Mary?" Jack repeated. His voice had become very quiet, and his eyes had a sort of desperation about them.

"Her last name wouldn't be…_Anderson_, would it?" Toby asked slowly.

Rebecca blinked twice, confused. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

But the pirates had turned away from her and the others. "What do you think?" Toby asked the group.

"It's a common name," Will answered, but he didn't sound very confident.

Toby shook his head. "Not that common."

Lisa cleared her throat. "Uh, guys?"

"It does make sense when you think about it," Norrington said thoughtfully, ignoring Lisa. "How she knew everything about us, and all."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed. "It must be her. Tia said she would send us to where she was…but the chances that it really _is_ her are very slim."

"Guys?" Joey asked, louder than Lisa had been. No reply.

"It has to be her," Jack said suddenly. Rebecca glanced at him. His face was pale, and he was shaking slightly. "It _has_ to be," he repeated. Rebecca frowned. That didn't sound like Jack at all. Her gaze dropped to Jack's hands. He was holding a worn, black tri-cornered hat. He was clenching it so hard, his knuckles were snow-white. Rebecca suddenly caught her breath, eyes wide.

"_I've seen that hat before!"_

"Uh, Jack?" Rebecca asked slowly, eyes never leaving the hat.

Jack looked up. "Aye?" he answered, a bit absentmindedly.

"Where did you get that hat?" At Rebecca's words, Joey, Lisa, and Celia gasped and whispered among themselves. The only words Rebecca could hear were "hat" and "Mary."

Jack looked down at the hat, then back at Rebecca. "This one?" Rebecca nodded. "Nowhere. I mean, a friend of mine, she –"

"Sh!" Joey hissed suddenly. We all stared at him. "_Listen_!" He mouthed. Rebecca strained her hearing. Almost immediately, she heard a sound: the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Mary's home," Joey whispered to the wide-eyed group.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

I stepped out of the car and looked around. Even though it was only 6'o clock, the sun had already gone down. It had started to snow, as well. Laughing, I put my bag down and raced around the yard, catching snowflakes on my tongue. I licked my lips. "I think that's enough of an appetizer," I said to no one in particular.

I just love nights like this. The last of the sun's rays disappearing under the horizon, soft snowflakes on my face, the prospect of a hot supper indoors…I live for this stuff. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks, frowning. _"Nights like this seem so much more special," _I thought, _"if the one you love is there to enjoy it with you. Oh, Jack…"_

Brushing a tear from my face, I looked up at the sky, hoping for a distraction. And it came, in the form of a glorious shooting star. I gasped in delight; I had never seen one before, and had always wanted to when I was a little kid. I had to make a wish before it disappeared. But there was only one thing I truly wanted…clasping my hands and squeezing my eyes shut, I whispered into the night, "I wish I could see them again…any of them…Will, Toby, even Lizzie and Norrington, any of them…but Jack…I wish to be with him most of all…I wish…Calypso, can you hear me? I wish…"

I was truly crying now, but made no attempts to stop my tears. I repeated my wish once more and turned towards the house. Wait; is that a light on upstairs? In my room? It must be the guys, but what are they doing up there? I picked up my bag, walked over to the door, and unlocked it.

Once I stepped inside, I almost ran into Joey and Lisa, who were giving me wide and very creepy smiles. "Hi, Mary!" they said together.

"Hi," I answered carefully. I held up the bag. "Uh, I got the cheese popcorn!"

"That's great!" Lisa said, a bit more enthusiastic than normal. Just a bit. "I'll take that to the kitchen for you." Before I could say anything, she snatched the bag out of my hand and hurried off towards the kitchen.

I was about to comment about her behavior to Joey, but stopped as Joey's grin widened tenfold. "Uh, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm great! Just perfect! And how are you today?"

"I'm, uh…a little freaked out." I maneuvered around him and attempted to climb up the stairs.

"Uh, wait! Where are you going?" Joey said loudly, sounding a bit panicked.

I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to go change clothes. It's freezing out there, and I'd rather not have my parents come home to a funeral procession." I started walking again.

Joey gripped my hand. "Wait! Don't you wanna…rest for a minute? You've had such an exhausting day!"

I pulled my hand out of his grip. "I'm no more exhausted than I was before I left."

"But…you've had such a long trip!"

"I was gone ten minutes, Joey."

"Ten minutes is long! It's longer than…nine minutes!"

"Uh-huh," I said slowly. "Where's Rebecca? And Celia?"

"Oh, they're upstairs," Joey said in his normal voice. I smiled and started walking again. Joey seemed to realize his mistake as soon as I reached the top of the stairs. I heard him racing after me, shouting, "No, wait! I lied! They're not upstairs! They're _down_stairs, yes, that's it!"

"Whatever," I called over my shoulder. Honestly, what was wrong with him…and Lisa? I had no clue how a person could be made insane in less than ten minutes, but I guess anything's possible. I'm living proof of that.

I reached out for the doorknob, but Joey had caught up and was gripping my arm tightly. "What is the matter with you?" I said sternly, glaring at him.

"Stop! You can't go in there!" Joey answered desperately.

All right, _now_ we were getting somewhere! "Why not?" I asked coolly.

"Cause…uh…Celia's…making out with your poster of Will?"

I stared at him. "I don't have a poster of Will. Besides, Celia's not a Will fangirl anymore. She, for some demented reason, likes Norrington now. Nice try, kid." With that, I opened the door.

Rebecca and Celia were facing my closet, whispering frantically to each other. Terra was watching them, a WTF look on her face. I cleared my throat softly, and all three jumped as if a cannon went off. Terra raced over, put her front paws on my shoulders, and licked my face. I laughed and scratched her behind the ears. "Good to see you too, girl. Sit." She sat. "What's up, guys?" I said to the girls.

Unlike Joey and Lisa, they looked thoroughly freaked out from the moment I stepped in. "Oh, uh…not much," Celia stuttered. "Y-you get the popcorn?"

"Yeah, it's downstairs," I answered slowly. "What are you guys doing up here?"

They exchanged a frantic glance. "Oh, we were…uh…just looking…looking for your hat!" Rebecca answered.

"My hat?"

"Yeah, you said you lost it, so…"

"And we found it!" Celia said, picking something off the floor. I gasped. My hat! But how…? "How did you find it?"

"Your closet," I said a voice behind me. Joey and Lisa came in, still sounding strange. "We found it in your clo – OW!" Joey elbowed Lisa before she could finish her sentence.

I took the hat from Celia's hands and examined it. Yeah, that was my hat. It looked worn, as though it had been held in the same place for a long time, and smelled like…ugh! Kraken breath!

"You okay?" Rebecca asked. I must've made a face.

"Uh, yeah…hey guys, you mind clearing out? I need to change clothes." I started walking towards the closet, but Rebecca and Joey blocked me. I glared at them, but then my eyes widened. In the silence, I thought I heard a noise behind the closet door.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. What are you guys hiding from me?"

"Hiding?" Lisa said. She sounded close to hysterics. "We're not hiding anything! Are we hiding anything? No! Not us!" Suddenly, the door began to push open, and Rebecca and Lisa had to throw their full weight against it.

"So what's in the closet?" I challenged.

"Nothing!" Rebecca answered, as the door shook again.

"Yes, and Jack said it was nothing when he got the Black Spot, but no way in _hell_ was that nothing. Sooo…_what the hell is in my closet_!" I was getting seriously pissed now. I mean, just cause I keep secrets from them doesn't mean they had to keep secrets from me. That's just not right!

Lisa backed off from the door, but Rebecca stayed pressed against the door. "I'm sorry, Mary!" She said, looking desperate. "We have no idea how it happened, but while you were gone we heard a noise so we came upstairs and – AAAAH!" Rebecca screamed as the door slammed open, jamming her against the wall.

"That happened," Celia, Lisa, and Joey said at once.

I stared in shock at the scene before me, and then took a deep breath. "Hi, guys," I said in a surprisingly calm voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mary," Will and Elizabeth said at once.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Toby growled.

I rolled my eyes. "I live here."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and – JACK!" I rushed over and threw my arms around him. "Thank God! You're okay!"

Jack kissed me gently. "Mary…I'm so sorry. I mean, the kiss, and the hat, and the last thing I heard was your screaming, and…I'm so sorry."

I said nothing, but kissed him softly, which he was only so glad to return.

"Ahem," Norrington said rudely.

I glared at him. "What?"

"I hate to interrupt such a riveting and inspired conversation, but –"

I tossed my alarm clock at him. It hit his arm. "Then don't, you bloody traitor!"

Norrington rubbed his arm. "I'm_ not_ a traitor!"

"Yes, you are! We brought you onto the Pearl, out of the goodness of our hearts, and then you kill Jack!"

"Wasn't that the Kraken?" Will asked, confused as usual.

I sighed impatiently. "No, Will. If Norrington hadn't run off with the heart, then we would've had something to negotiate with, so –"

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Rebecca shouted. She had apparently gotten free of the door. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOUNTAIN DEW IS GOING ON!?!?"

"How do you all know each other?" Celia added.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Joey added.

"You _hooked up_ with Captain Jack Sparrow?" Lisa said, mouth open.

"And how did we get here?" Lizzie finished. Terra started howling, probably wondering why she wasn't the center of attention anymore.

I clutched my head. "AGGH! BRAIN HURTS!" Everyone shut up. "Okay," I said in a loud voice. "I'll explain in approximately five minutes, but right now, ALL of you need to clear out! I need a second to think." They stared incredulously at me. "NOW! GO!" It's times like these when my pirate voice comes in handy. Rebecca, Lisa, Celia, Joey, Terra, Will, Lizzie, Toby, and Norrington scrambled out of the room.

Jack, however, stayed put. "Well done, luv," he said, shutting the door.

I smiled but opened it again. "That goes for you too, Jack. I need to compose myself for a minute."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really? I was under the impression that you were cold and needed a different set of clothes. Am I right, luv?" He whispered seductively.

I took a deep breath, drinking in his essence. God, but he's sexy. "You never struck me as one who paid attention to detail, particularly when you and four others are squashed into my closet."

"Ah, so I am right," Jack murmured, running his hands down my back. I shivered with desire. "Well in that case," he drawled, "I'm perfectly content to stay right here in this room while you pull yourself together."

I snorted, but before I could reply, Jack kissed me hungrily. I sighed and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was thoroughly enjoying this, but I was cold, and I needed some new clothes. Jack couldn't be here for that, no matter how much I had missed him. We'd both be here for hours. Pulling myself away from my desire, I turned Jack around and pushed him out the door before he could react. He collapsed in front of the others, who exploded into laughter.

"I'm serious, Jack," I said. "I'll be out in a few minutes, and then I think some explanations are in order." I smirked at him. "But _afterwards_, we can catch up." Joey whistled appreciatively.

Jack stared at me angrily. "You bloody cheater! That was cruel beyond belief! Maybe I _am_ in the Locker…"

"Pirate!" I reminded him before closing the door. Even from the other side, I could hear the others' laughter.

I took another deep breath. Pirates in my bedroom? How had that happened? My eyes suddenly fell upon my bracelet, lying on the dresser. Oh, that figures.

I cleared my throat and picked up the bracelet. "Tia?" I whispered. "You there?"

Suddenly, the bracelet glowed golden, brighter than I had ever seen it. I dropped the necklace and took several steps back, shielding my eyes. There was a bright flash of light, and Tia Dalma stood in front of me. "It is good ta see ya again, child," she said, pulling me into an embrace.

"Nice to see you, too, Tia…or should I say, Calypso?" I challenged. "That would've been nice to know."

Calypso shrugged. "All dis you must find on your own."

"Right," I muttered, walking over to my closet. "So I take it that you were the one that sent three pirates, a British Navy officer, and a werewolf into my closet while I was at the supermarket?"

Calypso nodded.

"Well, uh…I'm grateful, but…why?"

Tia raised an eyebrow. "Ya wished it, did ya not?"

My eyes widened. I'd forgotten all about the shooting star! "Oh," I said, not thinking of anything else.

"Ya see," Calypso continued, "you were not yet ready to return to our world, yet your heart was longing to be wit Jack and de rest. I heard ya wish from across time, and transported de five dat are closest to ya into your world."

I looked up from the closet. "Lizzie and Norrington?"

"Ya did mention deir names," Calypso pointed out.

"Uh-huh," I said thoughtfully, retreating from the closet. I was holding a white T-shirt and camouflage pants (my pirate clothes were in the laundry). "So, how long are they going to be here? You know that my parents will be back in two weeks."

"Dey will stay for dat long. Convenient, yes?"

"Very," I agreed. "Is there a catch? I mean, will everyone remember this?"

Calypso shook her head. "Nobody except you and your young friends. I must go now. I wish you luck." She turned around.

I dropped the clothes. "Hold it, Calypso! Uh, just as a precaution, what exactly is gonna be happening here?"

Calypso smiled over her shoulder. "All hell shall break loose, child. Dat should have been an easy one." With that, she disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, we KNEW that already, Calypso! Jeez!


	3. Interrupted

Reversed!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Note: I went back and changed something in the last chapter. Now, only Mary and the others from 2007 will be the only ones that remember what happens. Also, this takes place right after DMC, but Norrington has already been promoted to Admiral. Thank you for your attention.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Wolfen-Ways**

**CaptainSparrow-luv.**

**SparrowsVixon**

**Nadireth **

**Cruel Irony**

**MissDepp4eva**

**WolfbainKohaku**

**artsfan (special **_**special**_** thanks for your suggestions!)**

**Feng Yue**

**Miss Stellar**

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, Wolfen-Ways owns Toby; I own the rest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

A few minutes later, I came out in my new outfit. All nine were standing confusedly in the hallway, avoiding each other's gazes. Terra had wandered off to do whatever it was she did when I wasn't paying attention to her. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, people. Let's head back inside. Have a seat anywhere." They followed me back into the room, all but Jack sitting on the floor. Jack sat on the bed, looking at me suggestively. It took a great effort, but I ignored him. "All right, I guess a good place to start is the beginning. I don't really understand this all myself, so bear with me. Rebecca, do they know that they're in the future?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. They also know about the whole U.S.A thing."

"Good. That makes my job easier." I cleared my throat again. "Well, in the twenty-first century, we have these things called…movies."

"What do they do?" Toby asked.

I frowned, trying to figure out how to explain this. "They…tell a story, sort of like books. But instead of reading the words on a page…there's a picture. A moving picture, hence the name. You can see the story, hear what the characters are saying, the whole package deal. It's really cool."

"What are these…movies about?" Will asked.

"Anything."

"And why are you telling us this?" Norrington asked rudely. "What does it have to do with us?"

I gave him a look. "Stop interrupting! And to answer your question, it has _everything_ to do with you." I turned to Joey. "Joey, go get the DVD cases."

"You got it, boss," he answered, and took off running.

"What does DVD stand for?" Lizzie asked.

"UNIMPORTANT!" I shouted. Everyone jumped. "Can I continue?" They nodded. "Thank you. Well, there's a set of three movies, two of which I have in the house. They're part of a series, and the series is called…"

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Lisa interrupted. "It's an adventure-slash-comedy-slash-supernatural-slash-romance story about a group of pirates and several British Navy officers in the 18th century!"

Will, Lizzie, and Norrington exchanged confused glances. Toby's face, however, had gone an interesting shade of gray. "Oh, no way," he said softly. "_No_ #$_ing way_!"

"It's funny," Jack said thoughtfully. "This group sounds an awful lot like us."

"I think this group IS us!" Toby groaned. He looked at me. "Tell me they're not us!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Begging? The great Toby Dicey _begging_? For shame, Toby, for shame."

Toby opened his mouth to retaliate, but before he got a chance, Joey came back with the DVDs. He handed them to me and sat back down. I passed them around the room, saying, "Toby's right. You guys are part of a multi-million dollar franchise that everyone in the universe has at least _heard_ of."

Silence for about five minutes. Norrington passed the DVDs to Celia, who passed them back to me. "So, that's basically why I know everything about you guys. I've seen your story a billion times."

"We all have," Rebecca added.

"That's a bit disturbing," Norrington noted, making face.

Jack looked at him curiously. "Perhaps in your opinion. _I _certainly don't mind." He smiled at me.

Norrington gave him a look. "Of course _you _wouldn't."

"SILENCE!" Joey shouted, hitting Norrington with a rubber chicken, causing his hat to fall off. **(1) **Everybody laughed except for Norrington, Lisa, and Celia. Lisa smacked the back of Joey's head. Celia gently picked up Norrington's hat, gently brushed it off, and handed it back to him.

"Thank you, young lady," Norrington said. Celia blushed and sat back down.

Once my laughter had subsided, I asked, "Joey, where the hell did you get a rubber chicken?"

Joey pointed upwards. "I think it was from the Author, or maybe one of her reviewers."

"Works for me," I answered, ignoring the looks on my guests' faces. "Where was I…? Oh yeah, I was about to tell you how I fit in. Long story short, Toby and I got sucked into the movies in order to make it a happily-ever-after sort of story. Ask Tia Dalma for full details."

"Tia Dalma…doesn't that figure," Rebecca muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," Toby said. "You mean to tell me that I'm not from…?"

"You're from the future, too," I said to him. "I don't know where or when. I repeat, ask Tia Dalma." Toby had a strange look on his face. I stood up and looked around the room. "So, we clear?" They all nodded vaguely. "Good. Now, a reliable source told me that you guys will be here for the next two weeks. Luckily for you, our parents are away for said amount of time. I think the first thing we should do is figure out where everybody's sleeping."

"I have a guest room at my place," Celia volunteered shyly.

"Me too," Rebecca added.

"And me!" Lisa piped up. Joey shook his head helplessly.

"I've got one, too," I finished, "which gives us just enough."

Norrington smirked. "Well, it looks as though you have had absolutely no education whatsoever, as I expected."

"Shut up!" I snapped, hitting him with the chicken.

"I hate to admit it…I mean _really_ hate to admit it," Toby said, "but he's right. You mentioned four rooms, and there are five of us."

I smirked and pointed at Will and Elizabeth. "In my book, they count as one person." They both blushed and everyone else chuckled. "Okay, we have enough rooms. Now, who's the heaviest sleeper here?"

"Lisa," the guys said immediately. Lisa scowled at them.

"Then Will and Lizzie will sleep at Lisa's."

More laughter. Lisa pouted. "But I wanted Norrington!"

I looked over at Norrington. He and Celia were sitting very close to each other. Very close to each other indeed. I smiled. "Norrington, you sleep at Celia's." They both nodded. Celia smiled gratefully at me. Lisa looked away.

"Toby, I think you should go with Rebecca." They both shrugged, not caring either way. I looked over at Jack. "That leaves me and Jack." Jack winked at me.

Joey smirked. "Wow, who could've seen that com – OUCH!" I hit him with the chicken. "All right, good enough?" They all nodded. "Good, now all of you head over and check out your rooms. I'll do something about dinner. You guys can come back in an hour…go on, beat it!" Everyone left, even Jack.

Finally alone, I looked back at the bracelet. "So far, so good," I muttered. I picked up the phone and dialed quickly. "Hello? Hey Sam, it's Mary. I'm gonna need the usual tonight, but double it, and bring it as soon as possible…party? You could say that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A little while later, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, putting down my hairbrush.

Jack sauntered inside. "Mary, luv, I was wondering if you –" He broke off and made a peculiar noise in the back of his throat.

I smiled and turned to face him. "How do I look?" I was wearing a fairly short, sleeveless black dress and high heels. I had thoroughly brushed out my hair, hoping for it to look smooth and shiny.

Jack closed his mouth, and then opened it again. Closed, open, closed. "How come you never wear clothes like that on the Pearl?" he asked finally.

I chuckled. "So I take it you like my dress?" Jack nodded, his eyes running up and down my figure.

He walked forward, closing the gap between us. "It's certainly flatters you," he whispered, "but I'd prefer if you took it off and donned your normal outfit."

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I told you already; I don't have it with me."

Jack brushed his lips against the top of my head. "Well, then," he whispered. "I suppose you'll just have to take the dress off anyway."

I gently tilted my head up and kissed him. He kissed me back, and I felt all his passion, guilt, and desire thrust at me all at once. I sighed softly. It felt so good to be with him again. Never breaking the kiss, Jack slowly reached for one of the straps on my dress…

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh, for the love of…" I growled, stepping out of Jack's embrace. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I have to get that."

"No worries, luv," Jack said indifferently, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I gave him one last quick kiss before rushing to get the door.

My friend Sam was at the door, holding four pizza boxes. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, handing me the pizza.

I thought of Jack, upstairs in my room, and of the other pirates at my friends' houses. I handed Sam the money, smirking. "Oh, nothing much. Thanks for the pizza."

"No prob." He frowned slightly. "What's with the dress?"

I shrugged. "It's all I have to wear," I lied.

Fortunately, it seemed to fool Sam. "Looks good on you. Anyway, enjoy that pizza. Later." He walked back to his car.

"See ya!" I called closing the door. Inhaling the sweet scent of tomatoes and melted cheese, I gingerly put the boxes down on the dining room table. I then set the table for ten. Once finished, I stepped back and frowned. There were only six chairs at the table; I needed four more.

I left the dining room and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Jack?" I called. "Can you come here for a second?"

He was by my side in a heartbeat. "You called, my lovely?" he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"I did indeed," I answered. "I need your help with something."

"Ah, let me guess," Jack said, pretending to think. "You need help remembering exactly what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." He pressed me closer against him and kissed my neck.

I giggled. "Actually, Jack, I need your wonderfully muscular arms to do some lifting for me."

"Why, of course!" Jack replied. Before I could even thank him, he picked me up bridal style and kissed me lustily.

I smiled and returned the kiss. Reluctantly pulling myself away, I said, "That's not what I meant…not that I'm complaining, of course!" Jack lowered me to the floor, looking pleased with himself. "I need you to help me get some more chairs from the basement."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

I leaned in, my face only inches from his. "I was a little distracted by the cunning, adventurous, and roguishly handsome pirate sweeping me off my feet."

Jack closed his eyes and leaned in, mouth open slightly. I pulled away. I wanted him so badly it hurt, but I'd promised the guys I'd get dinner, and I couldn't let Jack distract me. "Come on," I said firmly. "The basement's this way."

Jack stayed where he was. "Perhaps afterwards we can continue from where we left off?"

I smirked at him. "If there's time."

Looks like I'll just have to _make_ time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks, Jack," I said a few minutes later, starting to set up the chairs. "No way could I've done that alone."

"Any time, luv," he answered. He looked at the table. "What's in those boxes?" He began to reach for one.

I slapped his hand with the spoon I'd been holding. "No touchy! It's dinner, so wait until everyone else is here."

Jack rubbed his hand. "Quite an arm you have there," he grumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" he protested.

"If you say so," I replied, but kissed his cheek to show I was just teasing. Jack smiled and leaned in again, but I stepped backwards. "We're not done, Jack. I gotta get Terra's dinner."

Jack folded his arms and pouted. "I'm starting to think that you're not attracted to me anymore, luv," he said, but his eyes were twinkling mischievously.

I looked at him. "Captain Jack Sparrow, my love for you has only increased since our last meeting, and I shall prove it to you in due time." My lips formed a satisfied smile as Jack shivered with desire. Turning away, I called, "Terra! Dinner!"

Barking like mad, Terra scrambled into the room and started bouncing happily around my feet. Laughing, I filled her food and water bowls and placed them in the kitchen.

It was then that I made my fatal mistake; I underestimated the power of separation anxiety.

SLAM!

"Aack! Terra, get off!" Terra ignored me and continued giving my face a thorough licking.

"Oi! Get off her!" Jack said, pulling Terra off me.

"Thanks, Jack," I said, pushing myself up.

"You're welcome." He glowered at Terra. "Don't do that again. _I'm_ the only one allowed to do that." Terra ignored him and began eating.

I looked around the room. "Okay, the table's set, Terra's got her dinner, and the guys should be back soon. I think that's about it." I turned to Jack. "Alright then, Captain…let's have some fun."

"Finally!" Jack said triumphantly. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing every part of me he could reach. I reached up to remove his coat…

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh, come on!" "Bugger!"

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. "Didn't I tell you guys to come in an hour?"

"Don't you know that forty-five minutes is the _new_ hour?" Rebecca shot back.

"…huh?"

"I dunno," Rebecca shrugged and walked in, Toby not far behind.

"So, how's the prospect of staying at her place?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Bearable." He leaned closer to me. "You _are_ going to tell her…aren't you?"

"About what?" I asked, smiling politely at Will and Lizzie.

"You know perfectly well what! My…_condition_."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, the full moon's not for another week. We have all the time in the world to tell her." Toby didn't look convinced, but he wandered off towards the dining room.

I turned back to the door. Lisa and Joey were making their way inside, struggling under the weight of two large boxes. I raised an eyebrow. "What's in the boxes?"

"You'll…see!" Joey puffed.

Last of all were Norrington and Celia. Like me, Celia had changed clothes: she was wearing a green tank top and a black miniskirt. She had pulled her hair up into a bun.

I stared at her. "Who are you, and what have you done with Celia?" I didn't know Celia even _owned_ a miniskirt.

Celia blushed. "I just thought I'd try something new, that's all."

"Right," I answered, looking over at Norrington. "I notice you have an arm around her. Is there something I should be aware of?"

Celia blushed harder. Norrington cleared his throat. "From what I can understand, Miss Richards is perhaps the only _proper_ young lady within this town." He smirked. "I find propriety an excellent quality in a woman."

"We, uh…kinda hooked up," Celia clarified weakly. "You see, James here was –"

I waved my hand in a 'stop-right-now' motion. "I don't wanna know! There are some things a girl just doesn't need to hear, and exactly how one of her best friends and a stuffy, obsessive traitor hooked up is _way_ at the top."

"I understand," she said simply. Norrington glared at me. I shrugged and followed them into the dining room. Norrington pulled Celia's chair out for her, who blushed, if possible, even harder. Norrington gave a self-satisfied smirk and sat down next to her. Next to him was Rebecca, who was glaring at Elizabeth, sitting two seats over and glaring at her. In between them was Will, who looked thoroughly embarrassed.

On the other side of the table was Toby (who looked like he was extremely enjoying the Rebecca vs. Lizzie across from him) and Lisa (who was glaring at Celia and Norrington). Jack was sitting between two empty chairs, smiling warmly at me.

I sat down on his left and kissed his cheek. "JOEY!" I called. "GET IN HERE! I'M STARVED!" My rule was that no one could eat until everyone was at the table.

"Coming, coming!" Joey suddenly burst into the dining room, still carrying the box. He placed it on the other empty chair, panting.

I looked at him, and then at Lisa. "Seriously, what's so important that the two of you had to break your backs bringing it over here?"

Joey grinned and opened the box. "_This_ time, the rum will _not_ be gone!"

"No way!" I said over the others' cheering.

"Way. My parents made the mistake of thinking I'd be a good little boy for two weeks. As if!" He passed me a bottle.

"All right!" I said, turning on the radio. "Let's get this party started!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(1) **Many thanks to artsfan!

It is time…it had to come…there was no stopping it…

REVIEWER PARTICIPATION! WOOT!

Allow me to explain: in the next chapter, our drunken friends shall be playing a few games. Spin the Bottle, and Truth or Dare, to be exact. If you guys have any ideas about either, let me know please!


	4. Drunk, Hook Ups, and One More Fangirl

Reversed!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

**Special Thanks to:**

**Wolfen-Ways**

**artsfan**

**Cruel Irony**

**SparrowsVixon**

**WolfbainKohaku**

**goody goody gumdrop 06**

**Affectionate-Sinner**

**DxS Phreak**

**Miss Stellar**

**SICk.TiReD.dOnE**

**MIssDepp4eva**

**GoTheDistance**

**Feng Yue**

**Toadette23**

Disclaimer: I only own Mary, Rebecca, Joey, Lisa, and Celia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

Considering that my dinner company consisted of a pirate, a blacksmith, a stuffy governor's daughter, an even stuffier admiral, a werewolf, three fangirls, a dog, and the Almighty Keeper of the Rum (Joey was the only one with access to alcohol), dinner went better than I expected. Other than the twenty minutes in which we explained exactly _what_ our food was to Norrington, nobody questioned the twenty-first century delight that is pizza. Toby was on his fourth slice.

"You all right?" he asked after a bit. "You haven't had much to drink."

I drank the last of my rum. It had been my only one so far. "Hello, do you not see who is at my table? I think _someone_ has to stay sober."

Toby smiled. "Good luck with that." He drained his glass and reached for more.

He did have a point; it would be hard staying sober while everyone else around me was getting loopier by the minute. I shrugged and reached for the bottle again. Just this last one, I promised myself. Last one.

…Yeah, right. I drank freely.

"Atta girl, Mary," Jack slurred, giving me a clumsy kiss on the cheek.

Rebecca looked up from her glaring match with Elizabeth. "You've got pizza sauce all over your face."

I sighed and reached for the napkin. "I suppose it would be pointless asking a pirate to wipe his mouth?"

"Probably," Rebecca agreed. She turned to Will, smiling and batting her eyes at him. "You know, Will…I'm _fascinated_ by metalworking and such, but I don't really understand the whole half-pin barrel hinges thing. You mind explaining it to me?" Will grinned and launched into a conversation of words that nobody but him understood. Lizzie's face turned blood-red and she looked away, fuming. Serves her right, the little f…

"Mary! Mary! MAAAAARYYYYY!"

I looked over at Lisa. "What?"

She grinned drunkenly. "I'm wearing shoesh, Mary!" She exploded into a fit of giggles.

What…oh, _shoes_! She's wearing _shoes_! I knew that. "Isn't that like your fifth rum this evening?"

Lisa looked horrified. "Of courshe not, Mary…it'sh my sheventh!"

I gave her a look. "Yeah, I think you've had enough."

"Don't you hate it when the shand getsh in your ocean?" she asked solemnly.

"Uh, yeah. Listen up, people!" I said over the noise. Everyone quit talking and looked at me. "Okay, Lisa is now officially drunk as punch. She just asked me if I hate it when the sand gets in my ocean."

Joey, who could put 'em away with the pros, raised an eyebrow. "Heh…amateur."

"Excuse me, Joey, but not everyone is exposed to alcohol as often as you," I pointed out. He shrugged and took a swig of his drink. "Okay, so nobody give Lisa anymore rum, otherwise things will get _real_ crazy in here. Understood?" They all nodded, but I doubted anyone was paying attention.

Jack's voice was suddenly in my ear. "What say we leave these drunken fools and find somewhere to be…_alone_?"

I blushed. "You're not exactly sober yourself, Jack."

He snorted. "And you are?"

The rum was admittedly making me feel a bit lightheaded. I shook my head, but that didn't seem to help. I smiled at Jack. "Okay, I admit it: I feel a bit drunk. And I feel sorely tempted to take you up on that…offer…" I scanned the table. "Hey, what happened to Rebecca and Lizzie?"

I looked over at Will, who shrugged. "Well, the last I saw, they were –"

CRASH!

I jumped at the noise. "What was that?"

"I think it came from the kitchen," Toby answered. I stood up and ran into the kitchen, the others not far behind. What I saw nearly made me die of laughter.

Elizabeth and Rebecca were locked in some sort of Will-fangirl-related combat. Rebecca, teeth bared, was trying to massacre Lizzie with the rubber chicken, while Lizzie had resorted to using a large book. Terra was crouched under the table, barking loudly.

"Cool it, ladies!" I shouted, pulling Terra out by her collar. This was the easy part; she calmed down with only a few pats to the head. I looked back to see Joey and Toby gripping Rebecca's arms, and Will trapping Lizzie in a tight bear hug. Jack simply stood in the doorway, looking amused.

"You know, you really do need to control that temper of yours," he told Lizzie. Lizzie glared at him.

I picked up the fallen rubber chicken and smacked Lizzie and Rebecca with it. "You guys know perfectly well that you can't fight for the hand of a blacksmith-turned-pirate until _after_ the dishes are done!" Rebecca hung her head, but Lizzie continued to struggle. I knelt down to pick up the book. GASP! It was my copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_!

In my anger, I smashed the book down onto Lizzie's head, sending her crumpling to the floor. Rebecca cheered, but Will gave me a look. "Why did you do that?"

I held up the book. "We do _not_ use Harry Potter in fangirl fights. That is just _so_ wrong."

"Tell me about it," Rebecca said as Toby and Joey let her go. "What happened to the other three?" I looked around. Lisa, Celia, and Norrington were nowhere to be seen. I let go of Terra's collar and trooped back into the dining room. Everyone followed me but Will, who was dragging Lizzie off somewhere (I assume he was too drunk to carry her).

I peeked into the room. My eyes widened. "HOLY #$ING CRAP!"

Lisa was out cold, her limp hand still clutching her glass. But that's not what made us stare. Celia and Norrington were making out, right there at the table!

"OMG!" Rebecca shouted, eyes pale.

"That is just wrong! I mean, really. Really. _Wrong_!" Toby groaned.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Joey screeched, covering his eyes. Jack took one look at the couple, turned around, and walked back into the kitchen.

I tapped Celia on the shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in ya, girl!"

They broke apart and jumped as though a cannon had gone off. Their faces turned bright red. "We…uh…thought you were still…you know…back there," Celia said weakly.

I shook my head. "I clobbered Lizzie with the greatest book of all time. And if you guys are gonna get all touchy-feely, please don't do it in my presence." I frowned. It had come off much harsher than I'd intended.

Norrington stood up without warning and glared at me. "Now see here, Miss Anderson. Just a moment ago, you were preoccupied in the other room, and your friend over there passed out from over consumption of alcohol. There was no one present when we…"

"James," Celia said softly. Norrington remained standing, but stopped shouting at me. Celia stood up. "Mary, I know you hate James," she began. "I don't blame you for that. But I like him a lot, so it would mean a lot to me if you would be supportive."

Uh…wow. This was making me feel bad. "You're right," I whispered. "I'm sorry, Celia. And…Norrington, I'm sorry. It's just that…Celia, you've always been the 'good girl,' if you will. You're messing with the group dynamics, and it freaked me out for a second. I'll be a good friend and support your relationship from now on, I promise."

Celia looked a bit taken aback. "Wow…I didn't expect to hear that so quickly. And you're right, you and Jack have been able to contain yourselves, so we should too, right James?" Norrington looked away stubbornly. "_Right_, James?" Norrington mumbled something. Celia shrugged. "Good enough. Friends?"

I hugged her. "Friends."

Rebecca and Joey applauded us, while Toby just shrugged. Joey smacked him with the rubber chicken. Toby glared at him. "What? That's better than my reaction would have been beforethe curse was lifted!"

"So, what do we do about her?" Joey asked, pointing to Lisa.

"Leave her lie," I answered simply. "Unless you plan on using her to hit something with." Rebecca, Joey, Celia, and I laughed.

Toby frowned. "Didn't Jack say that on Isla Cruces?"

"Exactly."

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it," Joey said. He started walking out of the room, but I pulled him back by his shirt collar.

"Be careful!" I told him. "We can't let people know that the cast of POTC is here!"

"Relax," Joey said. "I'll be careful." He swaggered out of the room in a very Jack-like way.

"Joey!" I hissed. "Come back!" No response. I sighed exasperatedly and bolted out of the room, just in time to see Joey open the door. My friend Lexi was standing on the porch, grinning wide.

"Hey, Lexi," Joey said. "What's up?"

"Hi, Joey," she answered. She looked past him and grinned at me. "Hey there, Mary!" She frowned. "Why are you wearing a fancy dress?"

"Uh, no reason," I said, pushing past Joey. "What can I do ya for?"

"I heard your parents skipped town," Lexi said.

"Yeah, that's right." Had my parents only left a few hours ago? It felt like years.

"Rebecca's, Lisa's, Celia's, and mine did, too," Joey added. From the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing.

"That's interesting," Lexi replied in a Jack-like voice.

"Don't tell me _your_ parents are gone, too!" I joked.

"Actually, they are!"

My eyes widened. "Seriously? Jeez, have everyone's parents left?"

"Maybe." Lexi shrugged. "But there's catch: you know that my parents are just as overprotective as yours, right?"

"I should. I've known you since pre-K." For the first time, I noticed that she had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Why did she…oh, _shit_.

"Yeah. Well, our parents figured it would be safer for both of us if I…camped out at your place." She shifted her bag uncomfortably. "Is that…okay?"

This is bad…this is real bad. I can't have Lexi knowing that Captain Jack Sparrow is staying here for two weeks, much less that we're going out! And the others…but I can't send her away, either. My parents would kill me. I suppose I'll just have to tell her. She does love POTC as much as I do, but all the same, I felt a chill settle into my stomach. This didn't feel right…

Lexi and I had been best buddies since nursery school, but in ninth grade we had fought over, of all people, Sam. Lexi, furious, had pulled our friendship to a grinding halt right there, and I was more than happy to agree. Well, we got through ninth and the fist half of tenth grade as bitter enemies. Lexi and Sam were going out. I introduced Rebecca, Joey, Lisa, and Celia to the wonderful world of POTC fandom. Things had worked. But then I'd been sucked into the movies, and after coming back from Dead Man's Chest, I'd made a stunning realization: you only have one life to live, and you can't waste it holding grudges. The day after my return, I drove over to Lexi's house to find her in a similar state as me – weak and crying. It turns out Sam had just broken up with her. In the face of our romantic drama, our friendship was reinstated, and the rest is history.

"_Lexi and I have never kept anything from each other before…I guess I can tell her."_ "Lexi, can you come upstairs with me for a second?" I began hesitantly.

She frowned in confusion. "Uh, okay." Nodding to Joey, I slowly walked upstairs to my room, Lexi at my heels.

Once we were inside, I asked her, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Cause what I'm about to tell you is really…unbelievable."

Lexi was looking a bit pale now. "Mary, you're kinda freaking me out."

I took a deep breath and told her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So let me get this straight," Lexi said after a moment of silence. "The POTC world really does exist?"

"Yup."

"And Calypso sent this boy and his little brother there?"

"Uh-huh."

"And when the older boy died, she sent you?"

"That's right."

"And you're the only one who can make their world like the Almighty Ted and Terry Rosso planned it?"

"Looks like it."

"And now Jack, Will, Lizzie, Norrington, and the first guy's brother have been sent here for two weeks?"

"Yeah." Lexi was quiet for a long time. I frowned. "You…you do believe me, right?"

Lexi shrugged. "I really don't know…I mean, if you are telling the truth, that would be _amazing_…but, I think I need some proof."

I was about to respond when the door suddenly burst open. Jack swaggered in, grinning. "_There_ you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, luv!"

Lexi and I gasped. "Jack, you surprised me!" I said, heart pounding.

"I usually have that effect on beautiful girls," he replied, kissing my cheek. "No surprise that it works on you."

I chuckled softly. "Right back at ya, handsome." I looked over at Lexi, who was staring at us with her mouth open. "Oh, right. Jack, this is my friend Lexi. She's going to be staying over here until her parents come back. Lexi, I believe you know Jack."

Jack looked over at her. "A true pleasure," he said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile; his words were much less flirtatious than they were in the movies. Lexi only stared at him, eyes wide. Jack's smile faded. We waved a hand in front of her face. No response. Jack, puzzled, proceeded to do what I dubbed the "sleeping-it-off test": tapping her shoulder and yelling "WHOA!" like he did in the first movie. Still nothing. Jack turned to me. "Is she always like this?"

I shook my head. "You're famous, remember? She's seen the movies as many times as I have. She's totally in to you, so…yeah."

"I see," Jack said thoughtfully. He turned back to Lexi. "Hate to disappoint, dear, but I'm taken." So saying, he put an arm around me and gave my waist a slight squeeze. Hmm…I wonder if it's possible to overheat from blushing. If it is, it's gonna happen to be any minute now.

Lexi closed her mouth and nodded slightly. Jack nodded as well, still looking puzzled. "Uh…right. Well, when you two are done…talking…your mate wants you downstairs."

"Which?"

"The one who brought the rum."

"Oh. We'll be down in just a second." Jack nodded, kissed my cheek again, and exited.

I smiled at Lexi. "Proof enough for you?"

It was at that moment that she finally found her voice. "Wow…you really meant it."

"I did indeed."

"So…you and Captain Jack Sparrow…hooked up?"

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I nodded. My wandered back to when Jack and I first met, the events on the island, our first kiss…

**SMACK!**

"Ouch!" I yelped, rubbing my head. "What did you just hit me with?"

Lexi held up a…what the hell? "A rubber fish," she said meekly. "It's a present for Terra."

"Why did you hit me in the head with a rubber fish?"

"Cause I'm a Jack fangirl."

"Riiight…get over it. I'm not giving him up that easily." Suddenly remembering the events of a few hours ago, I burst out laughing.

Lexi blinked. "What's so funny?"

I struggled to control myself. "I just remembered…we have a rubber chicken!"

"…Huh?"

"Okay. Earlier tonight, the Author and her reviewers sent us a rubber chicken from the Great Beyond, and I've been using it to hit people with when they act stupid. And now, WE HAVE A RUBBER FISH!"

Lexi's face broke out into a grin. "Cool! IT SHALL BE THE RUBBER CHICKEN'S BFF!" We exploded into laughter.

This is going to be easier than I thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, I lied; the games won't be till later. I'm so sorry, people! Next time, I'll devote an entire chapter to the humiliation of our pirate friends.

Special thanks to DxS Phreak for co-starring! Oh, and thanks for the fish!


End file.
